


The Master of Kouan

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Gintama team on WTF-2020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Master of Kouan




End file.
